


Knockin' At Heaven's Door

by grace13star



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Ethan Green deserves better, F/M, Hannah and Lex are only mentioned, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace13star/pseuds/grace13star
Summary: The first boot connects with his stomach and his breath is knocked out of him.Funnily enough, Ethan’s first thought isn’t whether he’s going to survive this. Frankly, he couldn’t give less of a shit.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Knockin' At Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayd13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayd13/gifts).



> Ahhh I'm excited to be doing a Bad Things Happen Bingo! This was my first prompt with Ethan Green and 'hurts to breath.' Thanks to the Discord server, it's been real, but not real bad.

The first boot connects with his stomach and his breath is knocked out of him. 

Funnily enough, Ethan’s first thought isn’t whether he’s going to survive this. Frankly, he couldn’t give less of a shit. 

No, his first thought goes to Hannah and Lex, his two girls. 

His lungs are burning and his mouth tastes of iron and gore, and more kicks rain down on his body and everything hurts so much, but all he can think of are his girls smiling at him. 

He hopes Hannah made it out, and made it to Lex. 

His lungs rattle as he draws in another breath. He’s fading, he can tell, so he clings onto the images of their smiles. He won’t give his attackers the satisfaction of their faces being the last things he sees.

They rummage through his pockets, and leave, snarling words he can’t hear over the rattle of breath and the pounding of his head. 

Ethan knows he should get up. He needs to get out of here, get Hannah and Lex out of here. They have to get away from these crazy people, and get to California, just like they always talked about. Just like they planned. 

His legs won’t work. 

His chest aches and every breath he takes makes it feel like it’s caving in, making a clamp around his heart. It's squeezing and grows tighter as he realizes. 

He’s not getting out of this. 

There will be no California, no days in the sun with his girls, far from the weight and pain of stupid fucking Hatchetfield, far away from everything they were running from. No days waking up next to Lex, no days playing with Hannah on the beach. All their planning was for nothing. He'd never get to see it. 

This was how the story of Ethan Green ended. With him laying on the dirty-ass floor of this broke-ass mall after being assaulted by crazy-ass people on Black Friday. 

“Couldn’t have made it any fucking worse, could you?” He asks the air, then coughs up entirely too much blood. 

He just has to hold onto the hope that Hannah got out and found Lex. They could make it to California without him, they could have a new life. 

His eyes land on the ceiling and he thinks once more of sandy beaches with sun glinting off the waves and two smiles that could outshine the sun and any star in the entire fucking universe. 

Ethan Green dies with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is somehow exactly 420 words. I like to think Ethan would have wanted this.


End file.
